The present invention relates to a vehicle cowl structure, and particularly to a cowl cover structure covering an upper opening of a cowl box disposed in a front end portion of a front glass of an automobile.
An engine room of the automobile is covered with a hood, and the cowl box is disposed between a rear end portion of the hood and the front end portion of the front glass. An upper part of the cowl box is opened, and the opening portion is covered with the cowl cover.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publications 2001-322562 and 2002-211439 disclose a construction admitting the outside air into the inside, while preventing the infiltration of rain water, snow, or the like into the inside of the cowl box, and separating the rain water or the like in the cowl box.